El primer día que corrí por mi vida
by MyssFashionGirl
Summary: Marley intenta ocultar que quiere a Kitty y esta solo se la pasa maltratandola y en muchas ocasiones solo la observa. Que pasara cuando tengan que correr por sobrevivir y la única opción que tiene Marley para sobrevivir sea estar con Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, veía a todos los populares de la escuela caminando con su típica forma de ver despectivamente a los demás no importando que pase ellos nunca cambian jamás podrás encontrar en ellos na sonrisa agradable y sincera.

Siento unos escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo sí, es ella voleo y la miro esta como a seis metros de mí. Me está observando pero ¿Por qué lo hace?, no importa ahora se hace tarde.

Entro al salón de clases, rayos también esta ella, no puedo soportarla todo el bullyng, todo el maltrato y los gritos, no la soporto, no soporto su rubia melena y su voz tan penetrante.

La clase ha terminado Jake está en la puerta ofreciéndome una manzana que se ve realmente deliciosa, tengo hambre, le hablo, le doy alas. Este chico no me importa jamás lo ha hecho es solo que tener a alguien que se preocupa por ti es algo extraño.

Llego tarde a la siguiente clase ahí está ella la maestra de biología nos impuso como compañeras de laboratorio porque deseaba que las cosas mejoraran entre nosotras pero lo que no sabe es que solo ha empeorado las cosas.

Durante la mitad de la clase ha estado observándome y ha estado haciendo algo en su libreta; de pronto suena su teléfono y sale pidiendo permiso para ir al baño. Tarda un rato en regresar. Cuando vuelve tiene sangre en un brazo lleva un bate en la otra, entra rápidamente al salón mete apresuradamente su cosas en su mochila así mismo mete las mías en mi mochila, la maestra está preguntando que pasa ella no contesta está actuando muy rápido me da mis cosas y me toma de la mano salimos corriendo "que rayos te pasa" le digo.

Cuando voltea a verme me doy cuenta de que está llorando, que en su mirad hay terror y con voz cortada me dice: "corre, por favor".

Justo cuando iba a responder su mirada cambia se pone alerta sus pupilas se dilatan, me jala del brazo me pone a un lado y con el bate que tiene le rompe la cabeza a uno de los estudiantes que había detrás de mí, me toma de la mano y sale corriendo volteo brevemente y veo a un grupo de alumnos corriendo hacia nosotras con las miradas perdidas con las bocas llenas de sangre y mientras corren devoran a alumnos que están en el pasillo los gritos son demasiados la sangre emana de muchas fuentes.

Ese fue el primer día que vi una lagrima en su rostro, el primer día que vi miedo en ella, el primer día que tome su mano.

El primer día que corrí por mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Corríamos si para por el pasillo, sólo veía sangre, sangre por todos lados; ella con una mirada firme llena de temor pero con decisión me tomaba con la mano izquierda la mano derecha y con la derecha tomaba el bate alejando de nuestro camino a todos aquello que quisieran hacernos daño.

Me pregunto que había sido de los demás aquellos que estaban en sus otras clases y en el salón del coro ni Kitty ni yo habíamos ido ese día porque nuestra clase de matemáticas se había adelantado, las clases de matemáticas tanto las odiaba pero ahora ya no importan.

Mientras corríamos ella no decía nada, encontramos un salón vacío sin sangre y sin nadie adentro, decidimos entrar la altura de la ventana nos permitía tener una escapatoria segura si se presentaba algún problema, aseguramos la puerta con todas las sillas que había dentro.

Fin POV Marley

-¿qué sucede Kitty? ¿Por qué todos los chicos actúan así?-preguntaba Marley con notada desesperación en su tono pero tratando de mantener la calma.

Justo en el momento que Marley creyó que Kitty le contestaría esta derramo una lágrima y se acercó bruscamente a ella robándole un beso con ternura y desesperación al mismo tiempo, este no duró mucho y después Kitty junto su frente a la de ella y le dijo:

-No importa que suceda tu jamás serás lastimada por ellos- Dijo Kitty llorando y con la voz entrecortada.

La puerta se empezó a azotar pero eran unos azotes diferentes de pronto escucharon voces:

-Kitty vi cuando entraste, abre por favor soy Riley- decía el castaño con preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Kitty hay que abrirle, puede que necesité ayuda.

-No Marley no podemos abrirles-seriamente lo dijo-Sí alguno de ellos está herido por culpa de un chico infectado no podemos hacer nada por él.

-Kitty no entiendo que dices-

mira Marley los chicos que viste en los pasillos, los que se mordían unos a otros y atacaba a los demás chicos, están infectados-

-¿Cómo que están infectados? ¿Infectados con qué?

Están infectados con un virus llamado el virus T, una vez que están infectados no hay vuelta atrás te conviertes en uno de ellos-

-¿Pero cómo sabes que Riley está infectado?

Vi cuando un chico lo mordía

En ese momento los gritos desesperados del chico se hacían más fuertes y los golpes en la puerta se hacían más visibles, Kitty tomó la mano de Marley y salieron corriendo por una puerta trasera que había en el salón la cual conectaba con el salón del Glee club, cuando llegaron ahí se encontraban Santana y Quinn tomadas de la mano mientras lloraban ante el cuero fallecido de Fin Kitty corrió a verle pero sólo pudo observar una mordida en su mano izquierda, asustada empujo a Quinn y a Santana lejos del cuerpo justo en el momento en que bruscamente Fin comenzaba a moverse intentando atacarlas, sólo se escuchó el sonido seco de un bate en un cabeza la sangre esparcida en el suelo, miradas atónitas de las que la acompañan, silencio sepulcral, que sólo fue interrumpido por los golpes violentos en el puerta por la cual habían entrado Kitty y Marley.

-¿Qué sucede?- Decía Quinn mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Santana.

-No lo sé Quinn, no lo sé -Decía con un gran dolor en su voz Santana aquella chica rusa con fuerza en sus palabras y en sus golpes se escuchaba débil, triste y con un gran temor.

-¿Alguna de ustedes está herida?-Pregunto Kitty con un tono de voz fuerte, a lo que ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-Vámonos, vengan con nosotras tenemos que salir de aquí- Ordeno la pequeña rubia.

-Esperen tengo que decirle algo a Quinn antes que no vallamos-Santana tomó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Quinn sé que una vez que salgamos por esa puerta es muy posible que no sobrevivamos o que yo muera tratando de salvarte, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero más que como una amiga y que no había día mientras que estábamos como porristas con Sue que no hubiera momento en que no deseara besarte, Quinn me encantas y no podía permitir que nos fuéramos de este salón sin que tu no supieras mis sentimientos hacia a ti- Santana al llegar a este punto comenzó a llorar lamentándose todo el tiempo que desperdicio al no decirle a su amada sus sentimiento.

Cuando ya estaban por irse y estaban justo enfrente de la puerta para salir Quinn agarro la cintura de la morena atrayéndola en un beso hacia ella el cual comenzó suave pero empezó a tomar forma amabas luchaban por tener el control pero la necesidad de tomar aire se hizo evidente, se separaron un poco, juntaron sus cabezas se miraron a los ojos y Quinn dijo:

-Yo no te quiero Santana, yo te amo y mucho, te cuidare no importa que suceda estaré contigo siempre-

POV Marley

_Desearía poder decirle eso a Kitty, nos espera una gran lucha para poder salir de esta escuela sin ser mordidas por esas bestias a los cuales les llamábamos compañeros de clases, pero estoy segura que estando a un lado de Kitty todo estará bien y no me pasara nada._

POV Kitty

_Tengo miedo de que algo le pueda pasar a Marley de que no sea lo suficientemente buena para poder lograr llevarla con bien hasta la base para que todo salga con bien._

Las chicas sabían que se enfrentaban a una gran calamidad una vez que salieran de las puertas del aula de clases, pero aun así con sus amores a un lado estaban llenas de esperanza de que todo saldrían bien, pero justo en el momento en que iban a abrir la puerta, la puerta por donde habían entrado Marley y Kitty se abrió dando paso a una gran cantidad de alumnos infectados.


End file.
